


Something a Little Alien

by willneverbeordinary



Series: Rhinky Halloween [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Established Relationship, Halloween, Jessie/Rhett/Link, M/M, OT4, Oviposition, Polyamory, Top Rhett, a tiny bit of - Freeform, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Last Halloween Rhett and Link stumbled upon a breeding kink. Twice is a habit and this second time, they want to try something a little different. Rhett has acquired an ovipositor toy and when the guests have gone home, he's going to show Link what their new toy can do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who aren't into any OT3, skip the second half of the first chapter. For those who aren't into alien-egg laying dildos, you can always give it a try!

“Cheer up, Spock,” Rhett said, handing Link another alcohol free beer.

Link rolled his eyes. “You know I’m Han Solo, you jerk.”

Rhett arched both eyebrows. “Huh. Because with that mopey face you look more like Spock to me.”

“He’s not mopey and what would you know, have you ever watched Star Trek?”

“I have. You haven’t. Can you please enjoy yourself now?”

Link scoffed. “You’re not even in costume so don’t tell me I’m not being fun.”

“I’m an alien! I look human to blend in! Come on, I have the eyes, see.”

Link rolls his eyes, not looking at Rhett. “The same contacts from last year.”

“No, no, those were wolf eyes, these are reptile eyes.”

“There’s no difference, it’s the same ones.”

“No, dude, I’m telling you, these are a new pair.”

“Whatever. You picked the space theme. You could have made an effort.”

He heard Rhett take a deep breath and breathe out slowly. He moved closer to Link and leaned down.

“I did make an effort. It’s gonna blow your mind later, baby.”

Link rolled his eyes again, but warmth crept onto his cheeks and down his neck.

“Yeah?”

Rhett’s arm sneaked around his waist. Pulled him in. He pressed a kiss to Link’s temple.

“Yeah. When everyone has gone home? And you made the mistake of letting me seduce you, not knowing I ain’t exactly human?”

“Is uh– a certain– you know–  _ part _ , um, not human?”

Rhett laughed softly against Link’s hair. Gave him another kiss and mumbled ‘you could say that’.

“Oh gosh. It’s not– one of those– that lay eggs? Is it that one?”

“Maybe.”

“Shit, Rhett. That’s so–  _ weird _ . I’m so weird. You’re so weird, you freak.”

“Yup.” Rhett pulled him into an embrace.  “D’you think we weren’t going to play when you spent like a month worrying about the scene?”

Link clenched his jaw and then sighed. “Yeah. You just looked like– it wasn’t what I had, you know, imagined, so, I guess–”

Rhett let go and took a step back, gave Link a light punch in the arm. “I got you, buddy.”

Link shook his head but smiled. “Shut up. Get back to the party and be a good host, you lazy–” 

With a chuckle Rhett sauntered off, going back to the guests and gathering the small crowd in front of the TV for a horror movie marathon.

 

* * *

Link woke up to a kiss on the cheek. He jerked awake, squinting up at Jessie leaning down over him where he was bundled up on the couch.

“Hi, sleepyhead. The last guest went home twenty minutes ago.”

He sat up, Jessie scantily avoiding getting headbutted, and fumbled for his glasses.

“I'm so sorry, Jessie. Did Rhett help you clean up?”

There was a twitch of her eyebrows before she smiled at him. “He's busy getting everything ready for y'all's night.”

Link shook his head. “Did Christy help you, at least?”

Jessie's smile reached her eyes. “Our girl is reliable like that, you know she did.”

He nodded at her.

“And stop rubbin’ your eyes, you have contacts in, you'll lose one!” She pushed his hand away from his face.

“Oh.” He ducked his head with a grin, cheeks warming a little. “Right.”

She shook her head as she sat down next to him and propped her feet up on the coffee table. “Rhett's in your bedroom and Christy is upstairs, taking a shower.”

“Oh?”

Jessie chuckled and threw a glance at him. 

“Not tonight, baby. I'm  _ not _ dealing with Rhett's mood if you join Christy in the shower! He's planned your– your– scene for a really long time.” Her voice went up at the word ‘scene’ and Link nodded at her, offering a confirming hum.

They were quiet a moment before Link turned to Jessie, frowning.

“Hey, Jessie.”

She tilted her head, looking at him.

“What if– I were here a few days a week. Say, maybe, one or two, at least?”

She bit her lip. “Well. I already don't see a lot of Rhett. And then there's time with the kids that– well–  And the little lady upstairs ain't found of your sleepovers, she's still working on that, she told me not to tell but–”

“No, no, it's fine, I know about it. I was just thinking– Not to see Rhett. I could come here, you know, before he comes home.”

Jessie's eyes grew a little wide and she gave him a soft shove. “Link!”

He grinned at her and winked.

“I'm flattered, sug, but one man is a handful already!”

Link held his expression a few more seconds before giving a little laugh and shaking his head. “I was really thinking about spending time here to help out around the house and wrangle the kids. I wanna– if I'm a part of your family I kinda– want to be a part of your family? Not just, like, the good times and fun times, but the, like, everyday life too? If you'd want?”

She gave a slow nod.

“You can answer later, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. If you're not comfortable, don't– Maybe that's weird? Is that something you don't ask someone?”

Jessie laughed. Then she wrapped her arms around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. “You know, I don't know, this is so far outside the rule book, I don't know what's weird anymore. I think that's a good thing. Mostly a good thing. We're learning something new.”

“So that's a yes?” He tilted his head towards hers and felt her laugh against his side.

“Hold your horses now! A maybe is not a yes, you know this.”

“Yes, ma'am.” He pretended to tug at the brim of a hat and she laughed quietly at him again.

Approaching footsteps had them both looking up. They smiled at Rhett as he walked over and sat down on Link's other side. He clasped his hands in his lap, gaze flitting to Link's eyes and then quickly dropping to the floor.

“I– um– it's–”

Link wrapped his arm around Rhett's shoulder and pulled him close. “Everything ready?”

Rhett nodded at him. Another quick glance. A softly glowing blush on his cheeks.

Link's skin prickled with a sudden heat and he swallowed. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Rhett breathed out, voice almost cracking on that one word and he cleared his throat.

“I'm not. I need, like, fifteen minutes to shower and, um,” he said, frowning.

“Yeah, okay.” Rhett pulled away and stood. His gaze landed on Jessie and he waggled his eyebrows at her. “Hello there, baby! Why don't you keep me some company?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Maybe I plan to join Link in the shower?”

Something stirred inside at her words but Rhett's reaction was really what set his heart racing. Rhett's lips parted around a deep, shuddering inhale and his eyes went dark.

“Hope you don't mind sharing her,” Link drawled.

Rhett licked his bottom lip into his mouth, eyes going between Link and Jessie. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

Link gave him a slanted smile. “You dog.”

“What? I–I, you two said it! I was just–” Rhett gestured as both Link and Jessie tilted their heads.

“Really,” Link said as Jessie mumbled an 'uh-huh, honey’ at her husband.

“No! I–” Rhett was ducking his head, a tiny smile on his lips, hands still gesturing.

On impulse, Link twisted around and pressed a kiss to Jessie's cheek. She jumped, touched her fingertips to where Link's lips had briefly brushed against her skin, and looked at him.

Link looked up at Rhett who was squirming.

“Kiss her again?” Rhett breathed. “Jessie?”

She threw him a quick glance and nodded before turning to Link and pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. His face flushed and his heart tumbled over itself. He reached for her, slowly. Threaded his fingers through her brown hair and then resting his hand against her neck, thumb at her jaw.

“Okay?” His voice was barely more than a rough whisper.

“Not on–”

“–the lips, no, of course.”

He took a deep breath, breathing our shakily. Then he leaned in and kissed her neck. Her hand grabbed his shoulder and she gave a little gasp. His belly fluttered as he pulled back and looked up at Rhett. Hooded eyes. Heavy breaths. Link's stomach flipped again and he reached towards Rhett who instantly sank back down on the couch and pressed up against Link and kissed him. Link made a noise, moving his hands to frame Rhett's face. He parted his lips and Rhett pressed his tongue into his mouth. Link groaned and dropped his hands to Rhett's shoulders and pulled him closer. 

Jessie was still tucked against his side and Link reached out, fumbling and wrapping his arm around her waist. Pulled back from Rhett who chased after him until he noticed Jessie leaning towards him. Link caught the wild grin on Rhett's face before Rhett kissed her. When they parted, Rhett's eyes stayed closed and his lips curved into a smile.

Link rubbed his thumb against Rhett's neck. “Something just happened, right?”

Rhett blinked his eyes open and Link looked between him and Jessie, who nodded at him.

“Yeah,” Rhett said, voice breathy and swirling with heat.

“Put a pin in it? Until morning? I feel like, Christy should be, you know, part of the– the conversation?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Jessie leaned back a little. She pushed her hair out of her face. “So. Goodnight, y'all. Have fun and remember that it's your turn to make breakfast.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Link said once again and Jessie rolled her eyes at him.

“You think I don't know those polite manners are all an act, sug?”

Link winked at her. She shoved him again before standing up and giving her husband a goodnight kiss.

“So.” Link said.

Rhett turned back towards him. “So.”

“I'll shower and meet you in our room? Or, is there, do you, what's the scenario?”

Rhett licked his lip and furrowed his brow. “We've been flirtin’ all night. And, but we don't know each other. You're new and I invited you like a good neighbor. I prepared the guest room for ya. And then–”

“I think I'm just hooking up with my handsome neighbor?”

Rhett bit his bottom lip, nodding and waggling his eyebrows. “Yeah, yeah, that's what you think.”

“Alright.”

Rhett was about to stand and Link grabbed his arm. “I'm– uh– a little nervous.”

“Because of the toy?”

Link nodded. Heat flared up across his cheeks and he dropped his gaze. Fidgeted with his wedding ring. “Yeah and, uh, the whole impregnation–” he did a vague gesture “–aspect.”

“I can tell you what's gonna happen, if you want?”

Link shook his head, slipping the ring back onto his finger. “No, just– can I see it?”

“Yeah. Do you want us to use a safe word?”

He shook his head again, looking up at Rhett with a wry smile. “You know if just forget them. I'm thinking, colors, maybe?”

“Okay. You wanna see it now?”

“Yeah. No. Yes. Okay.”

They headed to the bedroom and Rhett picked up a oddly beige skin colored dildo. It flopped around in his hand when he plucked it from the nightstand.

Link swallowed, heart taking off racing. “Oh. It's, um,  _ long _ .”

“You have like, 5 feet large intestine, it'll definitely fit.”

Link grimaced. “That's nasty, man!”

“What! It's true! That's how your– what your body looks– is shaped like!”

“You don't have to say it like that!”

“I'm just trying to help you– make this less intimidating. And it's just– just how body's are, ain't gross.” Rhett puts the toy back down on the nightstand.

“Yeah, I know. How big is that thing?”

“Uh, ten inches. Five inches, uh, around.” 

“Five inches in circumference? Not dimeter, right?” Link threw a glance at it, stomach twisting.

“No, no, like, two inches in diameter.”

“Huh.” Link's gaze wandered back to it, taking it in. He licked his lips, stomach making another lurch, a fluttering, excited feeling, and he looked at Rhett again. “I'll be back in twenty minutes. I, uh, want to clean up a bit and um, you know, prepare.”

“Yeah. I'll find you towel.”

“Thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Link returned to the bedroom, just the towel wrapped tightly around his waist, carrying his folded up clothes, the lights were off expect for a dimmed bedside lamp. Rhett was arranging the pillows as Link walked in. 

He stopped, took a deep breath, and knocked on the doorframe. “Uh, I– thanks for letting me stay. I didn't realise it had gotten so late.”

His neighbor looked up at him. Gaze slowly caressing his body before returning to his face. Link's skin, already warm from the shower, flushed with heat. He licked his lip.

“Sure.”

Yellow eyes looked at him, and Link looked away.

“Still wearing the contacts?” he said as he put his clothes away on a chair.

“Oh. I forgot about them, don't worry about it.”

Link peeled the covers back a little and sat down on the bed. He looked up at Rhett who tilted his head, looking back. He didn't seem to blink a whole lot.

“I– uh– I've had a really good time tonight. Thanks for, you know, inviting me. I don't really know anyone yet.”

Rhett walked around to Link's side of the bed and Link had to crane his neck to keep looking Rhett in the eye. Rhett smiled at him and sat down. Right next to him. Leg pressed against Link's and Link's breath caught in his throat.

“I've had a very good time “ Rhett's voice was low and velvety and Link shivered.

“Yeah?” He leaned in a little. The sound of his own heartbeat was getting louder in his ears as Rhett leaned closer as well.

Rhett hummed. He ran his fingers up Link's thigh, drawing a quiet gasp from him.

“Link?”

Link drew a shaky breath, mumbling a 'what?’ while Rhett let his hand slip to where Link's towel was wrapped around his waist. The light touch caressed goosebumps onto his skin and he shivered again.

“Would you let me kiss you?”

“Yes,” Link breathed, eyes slipping closed. 

He drew a sharp inhale through his nose as Rhett's lip met his. He fumbled for him. Grabbed his shoulders and pushed closer. Parted his lips and let his tongue touch Rhett's lips. Rhett let Link deepen the kiss with a groan and then his hand was in Link's hair, grabbing roughly, and at his waist, undoing the towel. Rhett tugged it open and Link gasped. He pulled back a little. Breathing heavily, he opened his eyes, catching Rhett looking down at his lap. Rhett moved his hand slowly up Link's thigh and stopped only at the crease of it, looking up at him again.

“Yeah,” Link managed to moan and Rhett's hand wrapped loosely around Link's half hard dick.

His hips bucked and he moaned again, louder.

“Lie down on the bed,” Rhett growled, letting go, and Link quickly shimmied onto the bed.

Rhett grabbed his ankles. Pushed and Link bent his knees, drawing them up with a frown.

“C'mon, knees up. Higher. Pull them towards your belly.”

Link did. He spread them and pulled them up close to his body while his belly fluttered and twisted.

“Stay there.” Rhett got up and opened a dresser drawer, picking something up.

Link craned his neck trying to see.

“Arms up,” Rhett told him as he sank down on the bed again.

When Link didn't comply, Rhett smiled down at him and leaned down to press a kiss against his lips.

“Nothing bad is gonna happen.”

“Yeah, okay.” 

Slowly he reached his arms above his head and Rhett tied smooth, thick, ribbons around each wrist, tying him up. When he was done, he got in between Link's spread knees, hands placed just below Link's kneecaps. He pressed up close, leaning in, pushing down against Link. Soft t-shirt and rough denim against Link's skin. A hand against his thigh made him jerk, tiny fireflies of electricity scurrying across his skin. Rhett slowly let his hand run down Link's thigh, over his ass, until he brushed his fingers against Link's rim. Link twitched and gave a stuttering moan.

“Oh.” Rhett ran a finger along the flared base of the plug in Link's ass and Link squirmed.

He whimpered as Rhett twisted and turned it.

“You really need to be filled up, don't you?”

Link's face flushed. He shook his head but he had dropped his feet back down against the mattress and was rolling his hips, panting and making little noises.

“I'll help you. Gonna make you feel really full.” Rhett tapped the plug and Link made a high noise, a breathy little 'oh’.

He caught Rhett grinning and his cheeks heated up again. He squirmed against the mattress. Rhett started working the glass plug loose and Link flexed his fingers, tugging at his restraints. 

He moaned when Rhett pushes it back in a little.

“Yeah, like that.” Link lifted his head and peered down at Rhett. “Do that again.”

Rhett gave a quiet huff of laughter, glancing up at Link and catching his gaze.“You like that?” 

He tugged at it and pressed it back in and Link dropped his head back against the pillow. 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

He rolled his hips again and grinned as Rhett chuckled and worked the plug in and out, slowly. Link made a noise, almost a laugh, on a shaky exhale. Heat burst low in his belly and he tried to get his hand on his cock only to be stopped by the restraints. He yanked again and bit out a 'come on, touch me’. Rhett didn't and Link gritted his teeth at the frustration that instantly wrapped itself tightly around his muscles.

“Are you gonna have opinions the entire time?” Rhett mumbled with a smile in his voice as he carefully removed the plug. 

Link shifted with a gasp but lifted his head again and grinned at him. “Maybe.”

“Don't ruin the scene.”

He dropped his head back against the pillow with an airy laugh. “What, you want me to get all submissive or sumthin’?”

“Something, yeah.” Rhett said, carefully putting the plug away and getting back between Link's legs, looking down at him with raised eyebrows and softly curved lips.

“Sorry, babe.” Link smiled, giving Rhett a quick squeeze with his legs.

“Remember, you don't really know me and I have you tried up, and you should be a little worried.”

The fluttering sensation in Link's belly was back. He looked up at Rhett through his lashes

“Should I?”

“Oh, yeah, you should. You have no idea what I'm gonna do.”

Link breathed out shakily. Furrowed his brow and let his voice crack a little as he spoke. “I haven't– been tied up before– what's gonna happen?”

Rhett placed his hand on Link's belly, splaying his fingers. Bit his lip and smiled at Link. “Something special.”

“What does that even– mean. Something special?”

Rhett smiled a little wider. Yellow eyes looking into his and Link shivered.

“Don’t you want to know.”

Rhett's hand was warm against Link's stomach. He rubbed soft circles and Link felt the pulse in his belly thud under Rhett's palm.

“Well, yeah. I don't– I don't usually just let some guy tie me up and–”

“But there was something about me, huh?”

Link's stomach lurched. He nodded slowly. Whispered 'yeah’, gaze trapped by those eyes. Rhett leaned down, moved his hands to Link's neck and leg. Caught Link's lips in an insistent kiss and Link kissed back. Lifted his head to meet Rhett and pulling at the restraints again. He wrapped his legs around Rhett and rolled his hips. He closed his teeth around Rhett's bottom lip.

Rhett kissed down his neck and gave his earlobe a soft bite, making Link groan, and restated his forehead against the pillow, ragged breaths and little noises filling Link's ear. Rhett's hand was between their bodies and Link let his feet fall down against the mattress again. Rhett's lips found his and Link tried to kiss him back but he ended up panting against Rhett's mouth as Rhett slowly pushed inside. A rough 'yes’ spilled passed Link's lips and then a low moan and mumbling of 'more’ and 'come on’ and 'like that, just like that’ as Rhett's cock filled him up. When he stopped, their bodies pressed flush together, Link dropped his head back against the pillow, breathing heavily.

“Come on, baby,” he breathed and when Rhett pulled out and pushed back, Link gave a laugh. “Oh, like that, yeah.”

Rhett rolled his hips again. Small, slow, movements and Link's lungs were suddenly some sizes too small and he gasped for air. His nerves crackled and his body flushed hot. He squirmed against the mattress and all the sensations spilled out as desperate moans and when Rhett picked up the pace, Link threw his head back against the pillow and cursed through gritted teeth.

“Put your– put– legs up,” Rhett said, slowing down as he grabbed Link's thigh; fingers digging in and making Link squirm.

“Okay.” He tucked his leg up again, frowning.

Rhett shifted, and Link curled his back as much as he could as Rhett pushed against his thighs. He was folded up and tied down. Feet hooked over Rhett's shoulders as Rhett fucked him with hard, deep strokes that had Link gasping. He reached for Rhett and was stopped by the restraints. A whine escaped him.

“You like this so much.” Rhett's voice was rough and he kept moving, kept pounding into Link. “I knew I picked a good host.”

Link's confused 'what’ was swept away by Rhett moving inside him, by the weight of him and the noises he was making and his hands on Link's body. Link's eyes fluttered shut again and he moaned as Rhett picked up the pace. 

Rhett's breathing was growing ragged and his grunts louder. Link opened his eyes, gaze on Rhett's face. Nose crinkled and eyebrows drawn together. Upper lip drawn back in almost a snarl.

“That's it,” Link mumbled, words jarring out of his throat. “Keep going, keep going.”

Rhett growled and Link another moan escaped Link in response. He slipped his ankles from Rhett's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Rhett's hips. Rhett made a noise and curled over him, covering Link's body and rutting aggressively; hips working in short, quick thrusts. Link gasped. He bowed his back, chest pressed against the body above him, and moaned at he was pushed back down flat against the mattress with the whole of Rhett's weight on him.

Link groaned loudly with a particularly hard thrust and Rhett breathing a ragged ‘yeah, you like this’ against his neck had him yanking at the restraints again. There was a twinge in his shoulder and he made a noise. He felt a swirl of annoyance but it dispersed as Rhett's rhythm began to fall apart and the sloppy, harsh strokes were hitting in a way that made Link’s toes curl and pleasure pulse through him. He rolled his hips, desperately trying to meet Rhett's thrusts.

“Gonna fill you up,” Rhett growled then and Link whined in response. “Keep you here– you take it like you were made for it– feel so good–  _ fuck _ .”

Rhett collapsed against him and Link let out an 'ouf’ at the added weight of Rhett's body completely relaxed. Rhett was breathing raggedly and he lifted himself up a little, bending his neck to drag sloppy kisses onto Link's shoulder and chest. Link clenched down around Rhett and sighed at how Rhett's cock twitched inside him. When he did it the second time Rhett mewled.

“Milking it ain't gonna do you any good, it's sterile. But don't worry, I know what you need.” Rhett mumbled against Link's neck. 

Link groaned as Rhett slowly pulled out. His rim fluttered and clenched around nothing and need filled Link's chest like a strange pressure. He screwed his eyes shut at the sting of tears. His hips worked uselessly and he made a whining sound. 

Rhett kissed his sternum and got up and off the bed. Link opened his eyes. He shook his head, trying to disperse the fog clouding over his mind.

“Are you gonna untie me?” Link asked, holding up his wrists.

“Nope. That was just the first part,” Rhett said as he stepped out of his jeans and tugged his shirt off and threw both on a chair. “To get you ready for this step.”

He walked past the bed, to the nightstand. His back was towards Link and Link craned his neck.

“First part? Of what?” A cold tendril of unease inched down his spine.

“Oh, don't worry. You'll like this part.” Rhett threw a grin at him over his shoulder. “Humans are easy. A good fuck and y'all get real compliant.”

He crawled back onto the bed, sitting down on his knees between Link's legs. Link looked down and drew a sharp breath.

“What the–”

“This?” Rhett moved his hand a little.

Link blinked. Rhett was still in his underwear, but something had been pulled through the front of them. Phallic and a light skin tone, but long and bulging heavily with three-four bulbous shapes.

“What,” Link said again. He swallowed hard. His belly filled with a sick, hot, fluttering. “What are you gonna–”

Rhett caressed Link's thigh and Link shivered. “Wanna see?”

“I– yes?” 

Rhett moved his hand down the shaft of it a little and then squeezed upward slowly. When an egg popped out from the tip of it and fell onto Link's stomach, Link could hardly breathe. His pulse jumped. He swallowed thickly around a lump of nausea filling his throat as his cock twitched and pulsed.

“That– you want that– to put that inside of me?” He said, voice breaking.

“Mhm. Wanna fill you up.” Rhett brushed the ovipositor against Link's slick rim and Link yelped. “Don't you want that?”

Link's chest was heaving. Another teasing brush against his hole made his whole body jerk. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and his body was thrumming.

He gave a soft moan. “I want it.”

“Yeah, you do,” Rhett said in a growl and began to push inside.

Link closed his eyes as it slipped inside. Rhett had already fucked him open and his body didn't resist as this thing and its eggs made its way inside. He shuddered as Rhett bottomed out. Like before, Rhett folded him up and Link let out a whimpering moan.

“Yeah, you like this, don't you,” Rhett growled.

He shook his head. “No, no, I don't, I–” The words caught in his throat, cut off by another moan as the creature gave a hard thrust, burying its ovipositor deep inside Link.

Link whimpered again and Rhett made a pleased sounding noise that had Link shuddering. It stroked Link's cheek with a damp palm and Link turned away.

“Keep those legs bent so I can get these eggs deep enough.”

“Fuck.”

It grinned at him and another shudder went through Link.

“Mm, that's the idea.” Rhett pulled out and slammed in hard.

The sound Link made was almost a shout. He tugged at his restraints, back arching off the mattress. Rhett leaned over him, pressing Link into the bed. Link let out a shaky 'oh’, his eyes wet and mouth falling open at the ovipositor filling him up in slick, hard jabs.

“Isn't this what you want?”

Link nodded and yanked at his restraints. ”Untie me, I want– need–  _ fuck _ , untie me!”

Rhett worked the bonds loose and as soon as Link's hands were free, he grabbed Rhett's shoulders tightly and rolled his hips.

“Come on– please–”

He cursed as Rhett pulled out and slammed back inside. He was gasping out words, begging for 'more’ and 'faster’, until Rhett was pounding into him. The bursts of pleasure came quicker and quicker until his entire body was thrumming with it as Rhett kept hitting the right spot over and over. There were tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and his moans turned into shouts as his release washes over him. He threw his head back and his body rocked helplessly into Rhett's rough thrusts as he came.

Link collapsed against the bed with a gasp. He squeezed his eyes shut. Rhett pressed a hand to his belly and Link shuddered.

“I think we got 'em all up there.”

Link's heart leapt. He drew a deep breath, letting his belly swell a little against Rhett's palm.

“Really?”

Rhett hummed at him. Rubbed his stomach and leaned down to kiss Link again. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck.

“You're shivering,” Rhett said in a soft voice. He brushed his lips gently against Link's forehead.

“Yeah. Wow.”

“I– uh– don't know how many– if the eggs got inside or if I can pull them out when I–  and, but it's safe. It's gelatin, it's body safe. They'll dissolve if it gets– if they don't come out.”

Link gave an exhausted laugh. “I kinda wanna– you know– uh– lay them? Is that weird?”

Rhett kissed his lips. “I don't care.”

“Okay. Uh. Do you want to watch?”

Rhett was frowning but he nodded so Link nodded back and tried to focus on moving the eggs. When first egg popped free, Link squirmed, a little 'oh’ escaping him.

“How'd that feel?” Rhett asked leaning a little bit closer.

“Weird. Didn't feel it that much until right when it slipped out. How many eggs were there?”

“Three of em are inside you.” 

Rhett wasn't looking at his face and Link blushed. He took a deep breath, breathing out slowly, and pushed. The egg moved and he twitched.

“Oh. That was–” He pushed again and made a small noise when his rim fluttered.

The second and third eggs slipped free and Link squirmed, hands clutching at the sheets. His chest felt flushed and weak flutters stirred in his belly. The last egg sent a little jolt through him as it pushed out, forcing his used rim open a last time. He relaxed back against the bed with a soft moan, spent cock giving a little twitch.

Link slowly opened on eye, and peered at Rhett. “Um.”

Rhett's head snapped up and he smiled at Link, a deep blush dusting his cheeks. “I, uh, I'll get the wet wipes.”

Link nodded at him and relaxed back against the bed. There was a buzz underneath his skin, a low hum, and his body was comfortably heavy. He smiled at the ceiling.

“Don't fall asleep.” Rhett threw a wet wipe at Link's belly.

He picked it up and started cleaning off where the first egg had fallen and left a trail of goo. “I'm not falling asleep. I'm just– I'm happy.”

The smile Rhett gives him is soft. “Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

Link let his head loll to the side and he watched Rhett tug on a pair of sweatpants. He threw clean underwear at Link's face and Link snatched them from his face and rolled his eyes.

“Don't! Don't throw the wet wipes!”

Rhett lowered his arm and handed Link the package.

“Thank you.”

“I wasn't gonna,” Rhett mumbled as he gathered the eggs up in the towel underneath Link's ass. He took the bundle and the discard wipes and padded out of the room.

Link slung and arm over his face with a sigh and closed his eyes. When the door opened, he cracked an eye open and peaked at Rhett.

“Did you throw them away? They're not– I guess they aren't reusable,” he said as Rhett curled up next to him.

“Threw them into the kitchen trash. We don't want Barbara finding them.”

“We  _ definitely _ don't want your dog to  _ eat _ them. She would, you know she would.”

“Oh, I know. She eats trash.”

Rhett wrapped an arm around Link's middle, pulling him close. Link shifted and turned onto his side, facing Rhett, and tangled their legs together.

“Okay?” Rhett asked, voice low. He pressed a kiss to Link's forehead. “Put a smoothie on the nightstand. You should drink to before you sleep.”

“Thank you. And I think so. You didn't hurt me, if you were worried.”

“I wasn't.”

“Jerk.”

Link smiled and Rhett smiled back at him, but then Link's smile shifted into a frown.

“But I guess I'm thinking– if this is– if you think it's weird that I keep asking for, you know, these kinda scenes?”

“No?” Rhett carded his fingers through Link's hair, gaze somewhere past Link's temple.

He huffed a soft laugh. “Only because ya like the idea of knocking me up, don't you.”

Rhett didn't reply and Link grinned as a blush spread all the way to the tip of Rhett's ears.

“Really. Isn't it weird for a guy to– you know, want to– that I like the idea of– you know– being pregnant?”

Link's heart was in his throat as Rhett's gaze found his.

“Link. I really don't think it's weird. I think it's hot.” He grabbed Link jaw with gentle fingers and kissed him.

“Even– not even–” Link breathed in between kisses, “the alien eggs?”

A soft chuckle against his lips ran like a currant through his body and he made a soft noise.

“No, that's pretty weird, Neal.”

His heart leapt and he let out a breathy laugh. “What, I'm a freak?”

Rhett kissed him again. “You're very freaky, baby.” He paused and locked eyes with Link, grinning. “I like it.”

“‘Course you do,” Link mumbled as he pushed onto his elbows and leaned into Rhett, pressing him down onto his back and deepening the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The ovipositor toy.](https://www.primalhardwere.com/product/OSP)


End file.
